jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
"What-If Story" Zak and Courtney as siblings
This is a "What-If" Story focusing on Zak Saturday and Courtney Elison as a big brother and little sister. This dates back to when the Saturdays welcomed Fiskerton into the family. Chapter 1: Introduction * Courtney: *narrating* This is story of me and Zak together as kids. I was accepted into the Saturdays family as a member when I had no home or a family to love and care about. Even though Zak and I were different, we were the perfect pair. And every day, we go around Toontown searching for adventure. * (Young Zak and Courtney were searching in a cave they found on the beach until they find a shipwreck in between the rocks) * Young Zak: Wow! Would you look at that... A sailboat wreck! Maybe it's haunted by the ghosts of sailors! * Young Courtney: This is great! And I once saw a dead rat floating in a bucket. * Young Zak: *laughs* Eww! What's wrong with you? * Young Courtney: I feel like there's something missing... but, what? * Young Zak: Flags. That's what's missing. * (They drag the wrecked ship onto the beach and claim it as their own) * Young Zak: *grabs a paintbrush and paints the words; S.S Golden* I dub thy, the S.S Golden! * (Suddenly, someone throws a pebble at Zak) * Young Zak: *rubs his head* Ow! What in the world?! * (Turns out, it was Cleo Quinzel who threw that pebble at Zak) * Cleo: Well, well. If it ain't the loser duo! Nice sailboat, you got it at the dump?! *laughs at them* * (Cleo's friends high five her) * Young Courtney: You wouldn't know anything better than that, Cleo! GET LOST!!! * Cleo: Listen, weirdos, and listen good! *points to Zak* You're a Secret Scientist Freak! *points at Courtney* And you're just a stupid, slobbery, mangy old mutt! You're lucky that you two have each other because neither of you are not going to make any friends whatsoever! * (Cleo and her posse leave while laughing) * Young Zak: *frowns* * Young Courtney: Hey, don't let those idiots get to you. * Young Zak: But, I am a Secret Scientist Freak.... I'm just wondering where kids like me would fit in... * Young Courtney: Hey. Chin up, pal! One of these days, we're gonna go to other worlds that no one has never gone before! We'll hunt for rare treasures, fight bad guys, and become amazing heroes!! * Young Zak: You really think so? * Young Courtney: *reaches out her paw* High Paw? * Young Zak: High Paw. * (They high five each other) Chapter 2: Playtime * (Young Zak is asleep in bed as Young Courtney is wide awake) * Young Courtney: *whispers* Zak! Psst! *climbs up on Zak's bed* Zak! Wake up, wake up, wake up! *nudges Zak's shoulder* * Young Zak: *half-awake* Courtney, go back to sleep! * Young Courtney: *flops theatrically on his back* I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play! * Young Zak: Go play by yourself! *nudges Courtney off his bed, who hits a floor with a thud* * (Courtney suddenly smiles, crawls onto Zak's bed, and opens his left eye) * Young Courtney: *mischievously* Wanna play King of the Mountain? * (Zak opens his eyes and a smile forms on his face) * Young Courtney: *pulls Zak along* Come on, Zak! Come on! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures